1. Field
Embodiments relates to a substrate defect inspection method and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the method, and more particularly, to a minute defect inspection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to developments in the semiconductor industry and increasing user needs, electronic devices are becoming smaller and lighter, thus semiconductor devices that are important elements of electronic devices are required to be more integrated. In regard to manufacturing integrated semiconductor devices, pattern miniaturization is essential.
Thus, detection and management of minute defects, which were not a serious problem before, are becoming essential. However, as electronic devices are becoming smaller, defects that should be detected and managed are becoming more difficult to be found, and thus difficulties may arise in detecting and managing minute defects.